Restauration
by haevenly
Summary: quand deux Serpentards et deux Gryffondors doivent restaurer une vieille ferme comme punition suite a une bagarre, ils doivent collaboré et c'est une chose qui s'annonce bien difficile. dernier chapitre en ligne
1. Chapter 1

**Restauration**

Sujet : travaux sous un soleil de plomb et brillante collaboration

j'avais promis que sa viendrai plus tôt, je m'excuse du retard. sincèrement. mais j'ai eu quelque problème... bref, toujours est-il que les trois premier chapitre de cette fic son écrit. je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Prologue

C'était une chaude matinée à Poudlard, le soleil est haut dans le ciel, les oiseaux chantent et volent au-dessus des élèves allongés dans l'herbe pour bronzer en faisant leurs devoirs ou en lisant des livres pour s'occuper.

Certains jouent aux échecs alors que d'autres font la sieste. Les couloirs du château sont déserts, il n'y a pas un bruit sauf dans le bureau du directeur de l'école.

-VOUS ÊTES DES IMBECILES !! Crie Dumbledore en abattant son poing sur son bureau.

Il regarde tour à tour les quatre adolescents face à lui. Deux les mains dans le dos, la tête baissée, honteux et deux qui le fixent avec un air ennuyé comme jamais.

-ON NE VOUS APPREND PAS DES SORTS POUR QUE VOUS VOUS BATTIEZ !

- Excusez-nous, dire les deux adolescents têtes baissées.

- Nous sommes en vacances et vous donner une punition ici me donnerais du travail en plus alors j'ai mieux pour vous. Vous allez restaurer une vielle ferme. Le village où vous irez acheter le matériel et votre nourriture se trouvent à un kilomètre, vous vous y rendrez à cheval. Prenez votre temps, vous avez toutes les vacances d'été. Et interdiction de magie.

Les quatre adolescents grimacent. Sans magie ça ne sera pas facile. Ils sont rapidement amenés à la campagne. Ils sont entourés de champs à perte de vue.

La fameuse ferme est toute pourrie. Le toit est plein de trous, les murs sont fissurés de partout et la peinture rouge a à présent une teinte brunâtre et elle est partie à certain endroit. L'intérieur est crasseux, le papier peint du corridor a une couleur jaunâtre, il est poisseux et se décolle dans les coins.

Le sol est recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière et il en va de même pour les autres pièces. Dans la salle de bain, le carrelage est fissuré et il manque des carreaux dans les coins.

Dans toute la ferme il flotte une odeur de moisie. Au sous-sol s'entassent des poutres et des planches poussiéreuses. Il y a également un coffre remplit d'argent qui servira pour payer le matériel nécessaire à la rénovation de la ferme.

A l'extérieur, derrière la ferme, il y a un pré dans lequel cinq chevaux galopent. Deux juments, une blanche et une grise, et trois étalons, un beige, un chocolat et un noir.

- Ca ne va pas être la joie, grogne Drago Malfoy et regardant la ferme avec dégoût.

- Je crois que le pire sera de dormir dans un sac de couchage… ou peut-être de se doucher… dit Blaise pensif.

- C'est de ta faute Potter si on se retrouve dans cet endroit pourri !

Harry regarde le blond comme s'il avait pété les plombs et répond avec un ton agressif :

- Ma faute ?? T'as fumé mon pote !! Si tu ne m'avais pas cherché…

- Moi ? C'est toi qui m'as provoqué ! Le coupe le Serpentard.

- FERMEZ-LA !!! Crie Blaise. Vous n'allez pas recommencer. On va passer plus d'un mois ensemble alors vous n'allez pas vous disputer.

Le silence se fait et Ron entre dans le pré pour aller chercher la jument blanche qu'il a l'intention de monter pour se rendre au village. Harry et Drago se jettent un regard noir et le suivent.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Restauration**

Sujet : travaux sous un soleil de plomb et brillante collaboration

Chapitre 1 : préparation

L'air de la campagne a mit Harry de bonne humeur. Il regarde le paysage autour de lui, il est un peu à la traîne derrière les autres avec son cheval au pelage chocolat. Devant lui, Drago et Blaise n'ont pas l'air très rassurés, c'est la première fois qu'ils montent à cheval et Harry leur aurait trouvé belle allure s'ils ne faisaient pas une tête pareille. Drago sur son magnifique étalon noir et Blaise à coté de lui sur son cheval beige, ce dernier regarde le monde avec l'air de se foutre de lui. Devant, sur sa jument blanche qui trotte fièrement, Ron a l'air de bien s'amuser. Cette balade leur fait du bien à tous. Aux garçons comme aux chevaux.

Il fait doux et le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Il n'est pas plus de 14h30 et ils ne sont pas pressé du tout. Harry décide de provoquer Drago et Blaise. Il met son cheval au galop et les dépasse en leur lançant un sourire moqueur. Le blond l'aurait volontiers rattrapé pour l'étrangler s'il n'avait pas si peur.

-« Une chute a cheval arrive si bêtement » leur a dit Ron en montant la jument prénommée Dahlia. Harry a d'ailleurs bien rigolé devant leurs mines déconfites. Blaise soupire. Ce mois va être long et ça sera un miracle s'ils rentrent tout entier.

Ils finissent par atteindre le village une heure et demi plus tard. Ils entrent dans un magasin d'électroménager afin d'acheter des balais pour enlever les couche de poussière sur le sol puis dans un supermarché afin d'y acheter des produits de nettoyage comme des seaux et du produit à vitre, sans oublier des sacs poubelles et autres choses utiles. Ils ont décidé de tout nettoyer avant de rénover.

Ils achètent également de quoi manger pour le soir même. Drago soupire, il doit pour l'énième remonter sur son cheval pour changer de magasin. Ils se rendent dans une boutique pour acheter des habits de travail et des habits de rechange. Le directeur ne leur a pas laisse le temps de prendre quoi que ce soit à part deux tentes et des chaussures puisqu'ils étaient en chaussettes. Harry se dit que puisqu'ils sont perdus au fin fond de nulle part pour rénover une ferme au milieu de champs avec des chevaux, autant s'amuser. Il décide donc d'acheter des habits de cow-boy. Ron sourit, il avait eu la même idée.

- Rony, t'en penses quoi ? Le chapeau brun ou le noir ?

Le rouquin lui enlève le chapeau noir de la tête pour lui mettre le brun et se tourne vers Drago pour lui donner le noir. Le blond le regarde en plissant les yeux et met le chapeau. Blaise en choisit un beige pour lui et en tend un brun foncé à Ron. Harry choisit ensuite une chemise bleue claire et une rouge ainsi qu'une veste en jeans bleu foncé pour aller avec les pantalons qu'il a choisis, il en a prit un beige et un noir sans oublier un gilet beige et un bandana rouge qu'il s'attache autour du cou. Les autres aussi choisissent des habits allant bien avec le chapeau et ils rentrent. Chacun porte des paquets et ils doivent encore installer leur tente.

- Désolé les mecs mais on n'a pas la soirée, Lâche Harry en mettant son cheval au galop imité par Ron.

Drago et Blaise pas très rassuré les suivent et ils arrivent rapidement à la ferme. Ron met Dahlia dans le pré et regarde le ciel qui se colore en orange, annonçant la fin de la journée. Harry descelle son cheval du nom de Réglisse et se tourne vers les deux Serpentard pour voir s'ils ont besoin d'aide. Ils ne s'en sortent pas trop mal et ils vont pouvoir installer les tentes. Dix mètres les séparent l'une de l'autre. Le repas se fait dans le calme du moins, jusqu'à ce que Harry et Drago remettent leur dispute.

- Passe-moi l'eau Potter !

- Me donne pas d'ordre.

- Je fais ce que je veux !

- Et me parle pas sur ce ton.

- Je te parle comme je veux, c'est ta faute si on est là !

- Tu vas pas recommencer ! Je te signale que si tu ne m'avais pas…

- Cherché, on ne se serait pas battus, finissent Blaise et Ron à la place d'Harry.

Le noiraud est perplexe, tiens il est moins incompris qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- C'est bon là ! Lâche Blaise. Vous nous l'avez déjà dit et je vous le répète : on en est qu'au premier jour alors fermez là un peu.

Le silence s'installe. Harry se lève et se dirige vers la tente qu'il partage avec Ron. Il n'a aucune envie de voir plus longtemps le regard noir du blond. Ron le rejoint une demi-heure plus tard.

Blaise est le dernier à aller se coucher, Drago est parti juste après le noiraud. Le Serpentard est allongé dans l'herbe, il regarde les étoiles ou plus exactement, un visage qui se dessine dans le ciel contre sa volonté. Des yeux azures, une chevelure flamboyante. Il secoue la tête et va se coucher.

Drago est le premier levé. Il sort de sa tente et s'étire. Il se passe une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et regarde le ciel. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé, il était à peine 6h30. Il va dans le pré et selle l'étalon noir du nom de Junky. Il met un pied dans l'étrier et se hisse sur la selle.

- Faut que je prenne des cours d'équitation. Pense le blond en mettant son cheval au pas.

Harry se réveille en entendant des bruits de sabots. Il sort de sa tente, se lève et s'étire tout en baillant. Il tourne la tête en direction du pré et sourit. Il s'approche et s'adosse à un arbre, il observe le blond qui a quelques difficultés à garder son cheval au pas.

- T'as besoin d'aide Malfoy ?

- Va te faire foutre Potter et va t'habiller, je viens de voir le cauchemar de ma vie.

- Moi je me trouve plutôt bien foutu.

- Je parle de ton caleçon rose Ducon.

- C'est pas ma faute si tu n'as pas bon goût… je vais réveiller les autres. On se mettra au travaille après le petit-dèj.

Sur ce, il se rend en direction des tentes et crie :

-** Debout les marmottes !!**

a suivre…

j'éspère que cette fic sera a la hauteur de vos espérence sinon excusez-moi du manque d'imagination...


	3. Chapter 3

**Restauration**

Sujet : travaux sous un soleil de plomb et brillante collaboration

désolé pour le retard de la publication de ce deuxième chapitre. bonne lecture quand même

Chapitre 2 : début de travaux et…

Ron et Blaise se lèvent et soupirent. Ils n'ont aucune envie de travailler surtout qu'ils sont là pour avoir eu la malchance de se retrouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. En même temps, ils ne pensaient pas que leurs meilleurs amis se bâteraient en se croisant dans un couloir.

Ils déjeunent rapidement et s'habillent avant de se répartir les tâches. Harry et Drago sont chargés du balayage pendant que Ron et Blaise lavent les vitres. Avant tout, ils ouvrent toutes les fenêtres et les portes afin d'aérer et de donner de la lumière à l'intérieur, les vitres ont une telle couche de crasse que les rayons du soleil ne parviennent pas à filtrer à travers.

En entrant dans le corridor, Harry a un haut-le-cœur. L'odeur est vraiment écœurante. Il prend un balai et se dirige vers le fond de la pièce alors que Drago commence par la cuisine. Blaise et Ron sont affairés dans le salon. Le rouquin enlève son t-shirt, le soleil s'est levé et il chauffe déjà. Il commence à frotter les carreaux du bas de la fenêtre droite alors que Blaise, dos à lui, s'occupe de la gauche. Il rentre à l'intérieur chercher un tabouret et le met devant la fenêtre. Il regarde sa stabilité et se tourne vers Ron.

- Tu veux bien me le tenir, le temps que je lave les carreaux du haut ? Le tabouret n'est pas des plus stable.

- Bien sûr.

Ron plaque une main de chaque coté du tabouret pendant que Blaise monte dessus. Il commence à gratter la couche de crasse et lave ensuite les carreaux avec le produit adéquat. Ron éternue et lâche le tabouret un instant, faisant perdre l'équilibre au Serpentard qui bascule en arrière. Dans la chute, Ron se cogne la tête contre la fenêtre derrière lui. Blaise peut sentir le torse du Gryffondor contre son dos et il roule sur le coté.

- Weasley ? OH ! Weasley ça va ?

Le rouquin est inconscient. Blaise panique.

- Oh ! Réveille-toi ! Dit quelque chose ! Ron !

Toujours aucune réponse. Ron reste allongé sur le sol, mais il respire, c'est bon signe, les lèvres entrouvertes. Blaise ne résiste pas longtemps il pose les siennes sur celle de l'adolescent inconscient. Le rouquin ouvre les yeux pour être sur qu'il ne rêve pas et Blaise recule comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- Je… Euh ! … Tu… Tu étais inconscient. Se sent-il obligé d'expliquer.

- Mon œil ! Lâche Ron en le prenant par la nuque pour l'embrasser.

Dans le corridor, Harry ramasse le gros tas de poussière qu'il a enlevé. Il remplie des sacs poubelles qu'il sort ensuite devant la ferme. Dans la cuisine, Drago s'est assis. Il n'a aucune envie de bosser. Le noiraud s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Dit donc ! Le ménage il ne va pas se faire tout seul !

- Ta gueule ! Tu me gonfles. En plus…

- Je sais c'est ma faute c'est ça ? Coupe Harry.

- Ouais !… Tu comprends vite.

- Crois-moi que je préfèrerai être entrain de bronzer à Poudlard mais bon… je passe un marché avec toi. Tu nettoies et ce soir je te donne rendez-vous.

- Plutôt crever !

- Moi qui croyais que tu voulais apprendre à faire du cheval… Tant pis.

Sur ce, Harry retourne dans le corridor chercher un des sacs pleins pour le sortir. Le blond soupire. Il aurait dû accepter mais en même temps, il n'a aucune envie de se retrouver avec son ennemi sur un cheval. Il se dit qu'il se débrouillera très bien tout seul et se lève pour reprendre le balayage.

Dehors, Blaise et Ron ont reprit leur nettoyage de vitre.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? Demande Blaise.

- Comme ça !

Le rouquin a un léger sourire que le Serpentard ne voit pas, trop occupé à nettoyer son carreau du haut, debout sur le tabouret stabilisé par Ron.

Le ciel commence à prendre une teinte orange, ils ont travaillé toute la journée. Ils ne se sont arrêtés que pour le repas de midi et pour se rendre aux « toilettes ». La première partie du travail est finie. Il ne reste plus un grain de poussière sur le sol et les vitres sont tellement transparentes qu'on ne les voit plus.

Ils mangent en silence. Blaise observe du coin de l'œil Ron qui ne lui adresse pas un regard. Ce dernier se lève et leur souhaite une bonne nuit avant d'aller se coucher, aussitôt imité par Blaise. Drago fixe le feu qui a servit à cuire leur viande et demande :

- T'es toujours d'accord pour le rendez-vous ?

- Euh !… Oui bien sûr. S'étonne Harry.

- Alors je voudrais que tu m'apprennes à faire du cheval.

Le noiraud se lève et s'étire. C'est une soirée magnifique, sans un brin d'air.

- Viens. Commençons.

Le blond le suit jusqu'au pré. Harry va seller l'étalon noir du nom de Prince et le sort du pré. Il aide Drago à mettre le pied dans l'étrier et monte derrière lui.

- Il faut que tu ne fasses qu'un avec ton cheval. Si tu as peur, il aura peur, s'il sent que tu n'es pas à l'aise, il fera n'importe quoi. Détends-toi et il se détendra. Ne tire pas sur les rênes, il faut qu'elles soient souples, qu'il y ait toujours du mou. Les pouces par-dessus. Donne-lui un léger coup avec le talon.

Le blond écoute les explications avec attention et obéit. Le cheval se met au pas. Il longe la route, guidé par ses cavaliers.

- Arrête-le. Ordonne Harry.

Drago tire sur les rênes et le cheval s'arrête.

- C'est vrai que c'est efficace mais on ne fait pas comme ça. Il faut que ton nombril rejoigne tes mains. Soulève-toi légèrement de la selle pour ça. Non ! Tes mains ne doivent pas tirer sur les rênes. Laisse-les où elles sont.

- Facile à dire…

- Pas dur à faire… Suis le mouvement.

Harry pose ses mains sur celle de Drago et d'un léger mouvement de bassin se soulève de la selle. Le cheval s'arrête.

A suivre…

le prchain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit, je en sais donc pas quand je le publierai par contre, c'est possible quand attendant je publie une autre fic de HP. merci de me suivre. bisous


	4. Chapter 4

**Restauration**

Sujet : travaux sous un soleil de plomb et brillante collaboration

Chapitre 3 : « s'amuser ? Pourquoi pas… »

Après une heure et demi, Drago et Harry vont se coucher. Le blond se débrouille assez bien. Il apprend très vite malgré sa peur. Le noiraud va se coucher mais son sommeil est de courte durée car à peine endormit, il a l'impression d'entendre les cloches sonner, il n'est pourtant que 6h15, c'est Blaise qui réveille tout le monde en tapant sur une casserole avec une cuillère. Drago grogne et se lève à contrecœur. Son regard croise celui d'Harry qui lui fait un sourire auquel il répond. Ron s'étire et demande ce qu'ils font aujourd'hui.

- On va bosser, répond Blaise. On va commencer à enlever le papier peint… et refaire la peinture là où il faut… On va aller en acheter et…

- Non ! Coupe Drago. On s'occupe d'abord de l'extérieur. On rebouche les endroits où le mur a des trous avec du ciment ou du plâtre ou ce que vous voulez et on refait la peinture pendant que deux s'occuperont de remettre des tuiles aux endroits où il en manque…

Ron et Harry approuvent l'idée et ils s'habillent avant d'aller sceller les chevaux pour partir au village. Ils prendront leur petit déjeuner sur place, dans un café. Ils y vont tranquillement, ils ont le temps, il est encore très tôt.

Une fois arrivé au village, ils attachent les chevaux à un poteau et ils entrent dans un café. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde pour le moment. Ils s'assoient à une table et passent commande. La serveuse leur fait un grand sourire et s'en va faire leurs cafés. Drago s'affale sur la table et en attendant Blaise lit le journal.

- Ce soir il y a un concert… on pourrait y aller… propose-t-il.

- T'as déjà été à un concert ? Demande Harry qui se demande s'il y en a chez les sorciers.

- Non mais je voudrai bien puis on peut très bien s'amuser… vu qu'on peut prendre notre temps.

- S'amuser ? Pourquoi pas ! Dit Ron.

- Après tout, on a le droit à un peu de repos. Ajoute Harry alors que Drago hoche la tête pour signer son accord.

Blaise sourit. Il a envie de s'amuser et il sent qu'il n'est pas le seul. Drago aussi est motivé mais temps qu'il n'aura pas prit son petit déjeuné, il aura la tête dans le c.

Après un bon café, vient le moment de faire des achats pour la rénovation de la ferme. Des pots de peinture rouge, du ciment, des seaux, des tuiles etc... Le tout livrer à domicile. Ca leur facilitera la tâche. Il retourne donc à la ferme et une heure et demi plus tard, ils se mettent au travail. Ron et Blaise sont sur le toit pour le réparer alors qu'Harry et Drago rebouchent les divers trous et fentes dans les murs. Une fois finit, ils doivent attendre que ça sèche.

- Et en bas ! Crie Blaise. Au lieu de glander montez nous aider !

Drago soupire et s'approche de l'échelle posée contre le mur. Il monte et jette un coup d'œil en bas.

- Dray regarde moi ! Lance Blaise.

Le blond lève la tête vers lui et après trente secondes d'arrêt il continue sa montée. Harry le suit et il s'allonge sur les tuiles chaudes. Il n'a aucune envie de bosser, il veut profiter du soleil comme le ferai des gens qui ne sont pas punis. Ron lui tend une tuile et le menace du regard. Le noiraud, à contrecœur, se met à l'ouvrage.

En une demi-journée le toit est comme neuf. Ils descendent manger quelque chose et font la peinture extérieure. Ils en ont partout. Harry se tourne vers Ron et éclate de rire. Le rouquin en a plein les cheveux et les habits.

- Te moque pas, t'es pire ! Lâche-t-il.

En effet, le Gryffondor en a partout sur le visage et dans les cheveux.

- Finissez sans moi, je vais fabriquer une douche. Dit Blaise en s'éloignant.

Ils avancent rapidement. Il est 17h30 et deux murs sont peints. Ils n'ont plus que les murs arrières à faire et s'est fini. Blaise leur montre sa création. Il a accroché un arrosoir à une branche d'arbre. Sur l'arrosoir pend une ficelle qu'on peut tirer pour le faire pencher et permettre à l'eau de couler doucement. L'eau ayant été mise sous un sac poubelle noir toute la journée est tiède maintenant. Pour avoir un minimum d'intimité, des piquets sont plantés en carré autour afin de faire tenir du plastique blanc. Chacun a son tour prend sa douche et ils se préparent pour aller au concert. Les chevaux sont scellés pour dîner au village. A table on leur sert de l'alcool aucun ne se plaint mais ils savent tous que s'ils abusent, ils finiront couché par terre parce qu'aucun ne tient l'alcool encore moins l'alcool moldus.

- On devrait se dépêcher si on veut pouvoir rentrer dans les temps, dit Drago.

-allez, on finit la bouteille et on y va ! Lance Ron avant de vider son verre de bière.

-Calme-toi Weasley je vais pas savoir te ramener ! Rigole Blaise qui a de la peine à marcher droit.

Ils arrivent tant bien que mal à la salle de concert Harry et Ron boivent tous ce qu'on leur propose. Ils titubent et font la queue pour payer l'entrée.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas net ! Grogne Drago en rattrapant Harry qui a trébuché

- Mais si on l'est. Regarde, je suis un oiseau, (1) répond le noiraud en battant des bras dans le vide.

Le blond est exaspéré et Blaise est trop occupé à décoller Ron de lui pour dire quoi que se soit.

- Bonsoir ! Dit la jeune fille qui donne les place.

- Quatre entrées ! Demande Drago en sortant un billet de 50 francs.

- Ca fait 56 francs.

- Blaise file-moi 6 balles.

- Cherche dans ma poche !

Le Serpentard n'a toujours pas réussi à se débarrasser du rouquin qui à présent cherche sa bouche. (2) Drago paie les entrées et ils se font tatouer une girafe sur le poignet avec de l'encre et un cachet. Ils entrent donc et vont danser. Enfin, Harry et Ron les tirent pour aller danser. Ils écoutent le concert, sautent partout, crient et surtout : boivent.

- Ils ont une sacré descente. Remarque Blaise en fixant Ron qui finit une bouteille de redbull-vodka.

- En effet… c'est la combientième ? Demande Drago.

- Harry en est à sa deuxième bouteille alors que Ron vient de finir la première. Ah et Harry a bu trois canettes de bière aussi.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Harry ne tient plus debout et Ron a réussit à embrasser Blaise.

- On devrait y aller ! Crie Drago pour se faire entendre.

- Je suis d'accord mais va falloir ramener ryry, répond Ron.

Un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu profiter plus de la soirée, Drago et Blaise s'occupent des deux jeunes hommes complètement ivres. Drago soutient Harry devant lui sur la selle durant le long voyage de retour, pendant que Blaise s'occupe de Ron qui tient encore facilement sur Dahlia, il tient également la rêne du cheval du noiraud qu'ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner en ville.

A suivre…

Ouah je trouve que ce chapitre part en steak pourtant dans ma tête il était bien

(1) oui il y a des gens comme ça qui font des trucs bizarres quand ils ont trop bu.

(2) c'est dingue ce que les gens font comme truc quand ils sont finis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Restauration**

Sujet : travaux sous un soleil de plomb et brillante collaboration

désolé pour le retard j'avais dit que je posterai mercredi soir mais entre mes épreuves mes devoirs et les modifications a faire j'ai pas eu trop de temps et comme me faisait remarquer Bernie si je ne poste pas tout de suite c'est pas trop grave l'important c'est que sa soit bien écrit j'éspère que vous apprecierez se quatrième chapitre autant que els autres. bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4 :

Le réveil est dur pour Harry qui a l'impression qu'on lui a broyé le crâne. Une main fraîche se pose sur son front et il ouvre lentement les yeux.

- Bien dormis ? Demande Drago pencher au-dessus de lui.

- Mmmmh…

- C'est un mmmh quoi ça ?

- Mal à la tête…

- Avec tout ce que tu as descendu, c'est normal…

- Pourquoi t'es dans ma tente ? Demande Harry en grimaçant alors qu'il se redresse.

- Parce que Blaise n'a pas pu se débarrasser de l'écureuil.

- Ron ?

- Oui, mais lui il était moins saoul que toi… heureusement.

Le noiraud sort de sa tente et marche jusqu'à la douche. Il se déshabille fait couler un peu d'eau sur ses cheveux afin de pouvoir faire mousser son shampooing acheter la veille lors des courses. Il ferme les yeux et entreprend un massage crânien tout en douceur qui lui fait un grand bien jusqu'à ce que l'arrosoir se vide totalement sur lui.

-C'EST FROID ?? Crie-t-il. Je vais te tuer !!

- Tu n'avais pas mal au crâne ?

- Et alors ? Ca ne m'empêche pas de te taper dessus !

Il se sèche, s'habille et se met à courir après Drago autour de la ferme. Arrivé de l'autre coté, le blond s'arrête et Harry lui saute dessus tentant de l'étrangler.

- Descend Potter !

Le Gryffondor obéit à contrecœur. Il n'est pas fou. Il sait que s'il n'obéit pas Drago va crier, ça augmenterait son mal de tête. Le blond se retourne face à lui et capture ses lèvres. Harry se laisse faire avant de finalement répondre à l'échange. D'un baiser doux et sensuel, ils passent à un baiser fougueux et sauvage. Le noiraud en oublie même son mal de tête. Drago avance, le forçant à reculer pour rencontrer le mur contre lequel il s'adosse. Le blond lui caresse les hanches, descend une de ses mains sur sa cuisse pour la remonter vers son entrejambe. Harry retient un gémissement et avec le peu de force qui ne s'est pas envolé lors du baiser, il repousse le blond.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ? Si tu voulais profiter de moi, il fallait le faire hier quand j'étais à moitié mort !

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas d'embrasser quelqu'un qui n'a pas de réaction parce qu'il a trop bu ou qui ne sait pas ce qu'il fait pour la même raison, répond Drago en haussant les épaules.

Harry le foudroie du regard et s'en va non sans lui avoir collé une tarte avant. Drago se passe une main sur la joue puis de rage donne un coup de poing dans le mur.

- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi dur avec Harry Lâche froidement Ron avec un regard sévère.

- Je te signale que j'essayais d'être sympa mais monsieur ne veut rien savoir.

Le rouquin secoue la tête et s'approche de Drago. Il lui prend la main et regarde l'étendue des dégâts.

- Regarde-moi ça !!

- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, soupire le Serpentard en retirant sa main de celle de Ron.

- Comme tu veux ! Quand tu estimeras avoir perdu assez de sang, viens me voir. Je te soignerai.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

- Parce que ne je pense pas que Blaise serait content de voir son meilleur ami blessé… Je me trompe ?

- Non… il est très protecteur…

Ron esquisse un sourire et s'éloigne.

-Weasley !

- Quoi ?

- Il adore partager sa passion pour la guitare.

- Merci.

En effet, le soir d'avant comme beaucoup de soir avant celui-ci, Blaise a joué de la guitare alors qu'ils étaient autour du feu entrain de manger. Ron s'en rappelle encore. Il a été transporté par la douceur de la mélodie jouée par le Serpentard, pas seulement lui, il avait bien remarqué que les autres avaient l'air plus serein aussi, qui leurs avait fait oublier tous leurs soucis. Les notes avaient volé avec douceur dans la nuit étoilée et même les chevaux avaient cessé de galoper et de hennir

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se mettent au travail. Les deux derniers murs sont peints et ils leur restent la soirée de libre. Il est à peine 17h15. Ron respire profondément et s'approche de Blaise.

- Euh… Zabini. Je… euh… Tu pourrai m'apprendre a faire de la guitare ?

Le Serpentard le fixe pendant de longues secondes et finit par hocher la tête. Le rouquin sourit et restant debout, alors que Blaise s'était installé assis sur le sol la guitare déjà en main. Il va pouvoir en profiter pour se rapprocher de Blaise.

- Tu ne comptes pas apprendre debout ? Demande Zabini

-euh… non.

Le Gryffondor s'assied à coté de lui. Pendant ce temps, Harry bronze, allongé torse nu sur le toit de la ferme. Les tuiles chaudes ne sont visiblement pas au goût de Malfoy qui préfère bronzer dans l'herbe.

- Drago envoie-moi de l'eau !

- Tu n'as cas descendre la chercher, je ne suis pas ton clebs ! (1)

- Je te signale que tu as enlevé l'échelle !

Le blond soupire et va chercher une bouteille d'eau. Il remet l'échelle et la lui monte. Enfin… essaye. Arrivé à mi-hauteur c'est-à-dire à environ 3 mètres du sol il regarde en bas et il est prit d'un vertige.

-Malfoy ? Ca va ? Demande le noiraud penché en avant pour le voir.

Tout d'un coup quelque chose lui revient à l'esprit et il crie :

- Drago ! EH Drago ! Regarde-moi !

Le blond se voit contraint d'obéir et continue son ascension sous le regard inquiet du Gryffondor. Une fois en haut, il s'assied sur les tuiles chaudes et ferme les yeux.

-t'as le vertige… chuchote Harry en fixant Drago qui est blanc comme un linge.

A suivre…

pour ceux qui ne savent pas : un clebs ou un clébard est un chien. (je le précise parce qu'une amie m'a demandé ce que c'était )


	6. Chapter 6

**Restauration**

Sujet : travaux sous un soleil de plomb et brillante collaboration

bah finalement sa aura été vite pour l'écrire la suite n'est pas encore commencer je cogite sur la manière de l'écrire et sur se que je vais mettre... bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5 : un bon début…

Drago a toujours les yeux fortement fermés et il est crispé. Harry n'en revient toujours pas. Le Serpentard, son ennemi juré, celui qui fait tourner la tête des filles et de bien des garçons, a le vertige. En bas, une note s'élève faisant rire Blaise. Ron se vexe et lui rend la guitare.

- Te vexe pas ! C'est la première fois que t'en fait. J'étais comme toi au départ.

- Ouais mais c'est pas sympa de te moquer.

- Je me moque pas, j'ai juste l'impression de me voir, il y a 6 ans.

- Drago... dit quelque chose, chuchote Harry en se retenant difficilement de rire.

- La ferme… lâche le blond d'une voix tremblante.

Là, le noiraud a perdu son envie de rire. Il est même inquiet, une larme roule le long de la joue de Drago pour s'évanouir dans son t-shirt après être tombée. Le blond renifle et inspire profondément. Harry hésite et finalement l'attire contre lui. Il lui caresse le dos avec tendresse et réconfort. Le blond finit par arrêter de trembler. Il s'essuie les yeux et se redresse pour fixer Harry avec un regard noir.

- Ca y est ! J'ai fait quoi encore ? Demande le noiraud qui s'attend déjà à un reproche.

- J'attends !

- Quoi ?

- Fous-toi de ma gueule ! Je sais que tu en as envie.

- Si c'était le cas tu ne crois pas que je l'aurai déjà fait ? Soupire le Gryffondor.

Drago lui met la bouteille entre les mains et après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait pas oublié d'essuyer une larme il descend. Il appelle Blaise pour qu'il tienne l'échelle et prend son courage à deux mains pour descendre. Harry n'a toujours pas bougé, étonné de sa réaction. En bas, sous un arbre à l'ombre, Ron commence à se familiariser avec la guitare il a réussit à jouer une mélodie à peu près juste.

- Joue-moi quelque chose…. Chuchote-t-il en tendant l'instrument à Blaise qui vient de le rejoindre et qui sourit.

Le Serpentard à la peau café au lait s'appuie contre le tronc de l'arbre, cale la guitare contre sa cuisse et commence à jouer une douce mélodie. Il en ferme les yeux de plaisir et de bien être. Ron s'allonge dans l'herbe, Harry se met à rêvasser et Drago s'assied par terre vers l'échelle pour écouter les douces notes jouée par son meilleur ami. Le silence est d'or et la musique semble les transporter dans un autre monde. Quand finalement la dernière note vient à mourir, emportée par le léger vent qui s'est levé, Ron a un sourire aux lèvres. Drago essuie une nouvelle larme et Harry observe le ciel qui a prit une teinte orangée.

- C'est toi qui l'as composé ? Murmure Ron qui a les yeux toujours clos mais qui finalement ne dormait pas comme l'avait cru Blaise.

- Oui…

- C'est beau.

- Merci… elle est dédiée à la personne à qui je tiens le plus.

- Drago ?

- Si on veut… répond Blaise en souriant tendrement au rouquin qui à présent le regarde avec attention.

Leurs regards sont soudés. Harry descend du toit et chuchote :

- Excuses-moi si j'ai fait quelque chose de blessant.

En passant devant Drago qui ne lui accorde même pas un regard. Heureusement leur « dispute » ne dure pas car le blond a envie d'apprendre à faire du cheval et sans Harry il ne peut pas y arriver. Le repas est préparé dans le calme par Blaise. Ils n'en sont qu'au troisième soir et ils ont l'impression d'être là depuis des mois. Après avoir mangé, Drago et Harry se dirigent vers le pré sous le regard étonné de Blaise.

- Ils vont où ?

-'Ry donne des cours de cheval à Drago… répond Ron en prenant la guitare.

Drago monte devant Harry qui le prend par la taille.

- Me touche pas !

- Comment veux-tu que je me tienne alors ? Lâche Harry.

- Tu te débrouilles

- Dans ce cas, toi aussi débrouille-toi !

Sur ces quelques mots, le noiraud met un pied sur l'étrier et descend de l'étalon noir qui a pour nom : « Prince ». Le blond se retrouve seul sur sa monture. Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire et il décide d'aller faire un tour. Il met l'étalon au pas et longe les chemins de campagne en direction du village. A la vitesse à laquelle il va, il l'aura atteint d'ici deux heures si ce n'est plus. Harry est allongé dans l'herbe devant sa tente et écoute Ron jouer de la guitare ou plutôt, essayer. Ce n'est pas très brillant et il perd rapidement son calme.

- Je vais jamais y arriver ! Peste-t-il en tentant de lancer l'instrument à terre.

Blaise le retient en secouant la tête.

- Ne jamais dire jamais. Quand on veut, on peut et ça je le sais mieux que n'importe qui ! Moi aussi, je n'ai pas réussi de suite. Ca m'a tellement agacé que j'ai rangé ma guitare dans un placard. Je ne voulais plus qu'on m'en parle puis finalement, l'envie a reprit le dessus sur l'agacement et aujourd'hui je crée mes propres mélodies… t'y arriveras, j'ai confiance en toi, un Gryffondor a plus d'un tour dans son sac… non ?

Ron sourit, il l'aurait volontiers embrassé s'il n'avait pas peur d'être repoussé.

Drago arrêta son cheval en tirant sur les rênes et regarda autour de lui avant de pester :

- J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'on passait par-là pour se rendre au village. Raaah ! En plus la nuit tombe…

Harry se met en caleçon, souhaite bonne nuit à ses collègues et va se coucher. Il se faufile dans son sac de couchage et ferme les yeux en se laissant bercer par le son de la guitare jouer par Blaise. Ron lui est allongé sur le coté droit, face à Blaise, il l'observe tendrement, sa tête appuyer sur son bras.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Restauration**

Sujet : travaux sous un soleil de plomb et brillante collaboration

Chapitre 6 : « tu m'énerves ! »

Harry est plongé dans un magnifique rêve quand quelqu'un le réveille.

- Ron ? Murmure-t-il faiblement en ouvrant les yeux

- Pas trop non…

- Blaise ? Crie le noiraud en faisant un bond en arrière se tapant la tête contre la lampe qui pendait à la tente. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Blaise parait sur le point d'éclater de rire et répond :

- Drago n'est pas revenu, ça fait déjà deux heures qu'il est partit… Tu devrais aller le chercher.

- J'ai pas que ça à faire, grogna le Gryffondor en se massant la tête.

- Ou tu y vas ou je te force, tu es le meilleur, et puis on risque de réveiller Ron alors dépêches-toi.

- Je m'en fou.

- Vos gueules ! Râle le rouquin visiblement déjà réveillé et de mauvaise humeur.

- En équitation tu es le plus doué, s'il te plait et Ron tu me parles autrement, s'il te plait ! Lâche Blaise avec un regard qui tue auquel Ron ne prête pas attention.

- Ryry va le chercher que je puisse finir ma nuit.

- Ca va ! Ca va ! Je vais y aller. Grrrrr….

C'est donc en pestant et en traitant Drago et Blaise de tous les noms, qu'il se dirige au pré pour sceller son cheval chocolat répondant au nom de « Panache ». Il le monte et part en direction du village. Il se demande tout de même comment le blond c'est perdu alors que le chemin va tout droit sur pratiquement 500 mètres et que le seul virage va à droite et mène nul part. Enfin, si, il a un petit ruisseau. Le noiraud qui a envie de retourner dormir met son cheval au galop et longe le chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne au croisement. Il prend le chemin à droite et met son cheval au trot. Un peu plus loin, il distingue une ombre, celle du Prince. Harry s'approche doucement et stop Panache. Il descend de sa monture et s'approche de prince.

- Salut mon joli. Il est passé où l'abruti qui te monte ?

L'étalon secoue la tête et Harry lui caresse le museau avant de le contourner pour regarder si le blond n'est pas a proximité et ce n'est visiblement pas le cas.

-Drago ? Appelle Harry en mettant les mains en porte-voix.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Il soupire et longe le ruisseau sur une centaine de mètre en criant le nom du blond quand quelque chose attire son attention. Dans l'eau, un t-shirt flotte. Pas n'import lequel, un t-shirt blanc avec un serpent vert dessus, le préféré de Drago.

-Drago ? Hurle Harry.

Il s'encouble (1) dans quelque chose et tombe par terre.

- Raaah merde ! Peste-il.

Un grognement l'interrompt dans sa tentative de se relever. Il n'a pas trébuché sur n'importe quoi, il s'est prit les pieds dans la jambe du blond qui est allongé par terre entrain de dormir. Ou plutôt entrain de se réveillé à présent. Il regarde Harry avec étonnement. Le noiraud lui, a un regard noir. S'il avait des fusils à la place des yeux, le Serpentard ne serait déjà plus de ce monde.

- Mais tu joues à quoi ? Ca va faire une heure que je te cherche !

- Roooh ça va ! C'est ta faute tu n'avais qu'à pas m'abandonner tout seul, râle le blond en se levant imité par Harry.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule là ! En plus je me suis fait réveiller pour aller te chercher, on m'a même menacé. Comme si ton pote ne pouvait pas se bouger tout seul.

- Il se serait perdu.

- C'est une manie chez Serpentard de ne pas avoir le sens de l'orientation ?

- Va te faire voir. Ils sont où les chevaux ?

- Panache est là bas au bout du chemin et Prince n'a pas bougé. Ramène-toi !

Après avoir soupiré, Drago le suit et monte l'étalon noir alors que Harry se dirige vers Panache qui se cabre.

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus ! Crie le Gryffondor à bout de nerfs.

Il attrape les rênes de sa monture et doucement lui caresse l'encolure en murmurant des phrases incohérentes. Panache finit par se calmer et ils peuvent regagner la ferme au plus grand plaisir d'Harry qui n'a qu'une envie à savoir, dormir. Il descelle son cheval et va se coucher non sans avoir prévenu Blaise de l'arrivé du blond. Le noiraud regagne donc sa tente et soupire de bonheur en se glissant dans son sac de couchage. A coté de lui, Ron s'est déjà rendormit depuis un moment et il parle pendant son sommeil.

Harry est réveillé par un vacarme monstre qui vient de dehors. Il reconnaît parfaitement les voix et d'après ce qu'il entend, il peut deviner que Drago et Blaise se crient dessus. Il sort donc de la tente et hurle pour se faire entendre :

-VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI ?!?

Blaise soupire et Drago lui fait un regard qui tue. Ron le rejoint et le silence s'installe.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous gueuler dessus à huit heures du matin ?

Personne n'a envie de répondre. Ron lève les yeux au ciel et va préparer le petit déjeuner alors que Blaise prend Harry à part pour lui parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Ca ne te suffit pas de me réveiller deux fois en à peine 5 heures de temps ?

- Oh ça va hein ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.

- Dépêches-toi, j'ai faim.

- On s'engueulait à cause d'histoire de cœur ça te va ?

- Non. Parce qu'on m'a réveillé pour des conneries.

- Ecoute-moi bien Potter ! Je n'ai pas choisit de tomber amoureux de ton abruti de meilleur ami.

- Va lui dire ça et de cette façon et je suis sur qu'il te tombera dans les bras.

- Mais tu n'as pas non plus choisi de tomber amoureux de Drago et le problème il est là ! Essayes d'être un peu plus sympa avec lui et surtout dit lui ce que tu as sur le cœur… c'est un conseil.

A suivre…

Et c'est là que ça va devenir intéressant ;)

(1) s'encoubler : mot suisse pour dire trébucher


	8. Chapter 8

**Restauration**

Sujet : travaux sous un soleil de plomb et brillante collaboration

Chapitre 7 : «… je t'ai tout dit… »

Harry réfléchit toute la journée en travaillant à comment il peut avouer à Drago ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Blaise est impatient qu'il lui parle et décide de faciliter les choses. Il demande à Ron de le suivre au sous-sol pour aller chercher la peinture pour les murs de la cuisine et laisse seuls le noiraud et le blond qui ne se regardent même pas. Arrivé à la cave, le rouquin et Blaise s'asseyent sur des caisses et attendent.

-10 minutes, ça devrait suffire… dit Blaise en regardant sa montre.

Dans la cuisine, le silence est de courte durée car Harry se jette à l'eau.

- Euh ! … Drago ?

- Quoi ? Demande le blond agressivement.

- Non rien… répond Harry en baissant la tête.

- Excuses-moi… Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi et je me suis engueulé avec Blaise avant le petit-déjeuner… dis-moi.

- Pourquoi as-tu le vertige ?

Harry se sentait vraiment idiot de poser cette question, mais il voulait engager la conversation avec Malfoy et n'avait pas trouvé mieux

- Je n'en sais rien du tout… sincèrement mais j'ai peur du vide et de la hauteur…

Harry ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet qui l'intéresse vraiment, mais Drago lui sauve la mise en demandant (permet d'en parler en demandant) :

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas moqué de moi ? Je ne comprends pas, tu ne m'aimes pas et tu m'as même consolé…

- Bah… en faite… cestparsquejesuisamoureuxdetoi ! Voilà… je t'ai tout dit…

- Tu peux répéter plus lentement ?

- Je… non.

- Allez ! Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

- Si t'as très bien compris.

Harry s'apprête à quitter la pièce mais Drago lui barre la route. Il lui passe une main derrière la nuque et unit leurs bouches. Harry perd tout contrôle sur ses pensées et se laisse aller au baiser. Il passe ses bras autour du cou du Blond qui lui enlace la taille. Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparent, à bout de souffle. Harry se serre contre Drago et ferme les yeux. Il attend et Drago le sais c'est pourquoi il murmure :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Un autre baiser est échangé. Harry recule de façon à pouvoir s'adosser au mur et passe une main dans la chevelure blonde de son amant qui a passé ses mains sous son t-shirt. L'échange est rompu et le noiraud chuchote :

- Les autres vont revenir…

- Ca m'étonnerai, tu crois qu'ils sont allés en bas pour quoi ?

- Chercher des pots de peintures.

- D'accord, j'attendrai.

D'après l'expression « quand on parle du loup on en voit le bout de la queue », Blaise et Ron reviennent avec la peinture et ils se remettent tous à l'ouvrage. Il est plus de 14 heures quand ils finissent de peindre les murs en orange pâle. Ils sont plutôt fier du résultat.

Les travaux avancent vite et ce n'est pas pour leur déplaire. Une fois les pots de peinture rangés, ils vont dehors discuter. Blaise se penche vers Ron et chuchote :

- Je crois que 10 minutes ce n'était pas suffisant.

- Bah moi je te parie qu'ils sont déjà ensemble.

- Tu paries quoi ? Demande le Serpentard soudainement intéressé.

- Mmmmh… et toi ?

- Un strip-tease.

- Tu veux que je t'en fasse un si tu gagnes ?

- Ouais… et toi ?

- Je sais pas à moins que…

Ron sourit et se penche pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Blaise qui vire au rouge.

- Comment sais-tu ça d'abord ?

- J'ai des informateurs, je sais plein de choses sur toi.

- Okay va pour moi. (1)

Harry et Drago se lèvent et se dirigent vers le pré où le noiraud va sceller Prince. Il se retourne ensuite vers le blond et lui tend la main. Drago la prend et s'approche de lui avant de l'embrasser sous le regard amusé de Ron et celui apeuré de Blaise.

- Perdu, rigole le rouquin alors qu'Harry et Drago s'en vont avec Prince.

Harry et Drago sont allongés dans l'herbe tout près de la petite rivière. Ou plutôt, Drago est allongé et Harry est assis à cheval sur lui, occupé à lui faire un suçon. Drago ferme les yeux de bonheur.

Vers la ferme, Blaise entre dans la tente, suivit par Ron.

A suivre…

(1) ah ah !! Vous saurez ce qu'il lui a dit au chapitre prochain


	9. Chapter 9

**Restauration**

Sujet : travaux sous un soleil de plomb et brillante collaboration

Chapitre 8 : «oh putain ! »

Blaise est assis sur son sac de couchage et observe Ron qui s'approche de lui. Ce dernier s'assied à ses cotés et demande :

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté ? Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça.

- C'est vrai… mais pour toi, je suis prêt à tout, répond le Serpentard et se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

- Je t'aime…

Blaise le regarde tendrement, il attend ses mots depuis tellement longtemps. Ron lui passe une main dans les cheveux, la descend jusqu'à sa nuque et l'embrasse avec tendresse. Blaise répond au baiser et s'allonge sur le dos en tirant le rouquin sur lui. S'en suit plusieurs caresses et Ron lui enlève son t-shirt avant de lui embrasser le torse puis le cou et à nouveau le torse, descendant toujours plus bas et plus précisément. Lentement, il défait les boutons du jeans de Blaise et le descend avant d'enlever son propre t-shirt. Il reprend possession des lèvres de son futur amant et glisse une main dans son boxer pour s'emparer de sa virilité bien dressée. Il fait un lent mouvement de va et vient. Blaise gémit et suit le mouvement avec son bassin, s'accrochant aux épaules du Gryffondor qui s'arrête avant qu'il n'atteigne le point de non-retour. Il enlève son pantalon et embrasse Blaise tout en le préparant. Ce dernier lui caresse le dos tendrement et une fois préparé, il se retourne à quatre pattes. Ron se protège et le pénètre lentement avant de le laisser s'habituer à sa présence. Une fois fait. Il commence un mouvement de vas et vient tout en s'occupant de la virilité du Serpentard. Leurs respirations se mêlent, le prénom de l'autre est murmuré, le mouvement accéléré.

- Oh putain ! Crie Blaise alors que Ron double ses coups de reins.

Rapidement ils atteignent l'extase et le rouquin se laisse tomber sur le dos de Blaise. Lentement, leur respiration se calme. Ron caresse du bout des doigts le bras du Serpentard et murmure :

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi Ron…

- Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ça…

- Alors on est deux…

Blaise se retourne et embrasse Ron. Une fois séparée, le rouquin rapproche sa bouche de l'oreille de son amant et chuchote :

- Je n'ai pas encore fini avec toi…

- Moi non plus t'en fait pas.

Un sourire est échangé et à nouveau son corps est couvert de caresse et de baisers.

A la rivière, Drago et Harry sont allongés. Ils regardent le ciel en discutant de tout et de rien. Ils vont devoirs finir les travaux et ils n'en ont aucune envie. Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est profiter du beau temps bien que le soleil amoureux brille au-dessus d'eux ou qu'ils soient mais bon ! … On ne peut pas non plus faire ce qu'on veut. C'est avant tout une punition même si plaisir et travail sont mélangé…

Cela fait déjà une semaine qu'ils s'investissent à fond dans les travaux, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour profiter du soleil et de leur amour tout frais. La cuisine est finie de même que les salles de bain et la première chambre. Ca devient vivable et de plus en plus beau. Pour la cuisine, ils ont choisit de la peinture orange pâle et le sol est couvert de carrelage blanc cassé. Les meubles sont en bois claires, ça donne un effet chalet à la pièce. La salle de bain du bas est dans les tons bleus alors que celle du haut est jaune vanille. La première chambre a été peinte en vert olive avec de la moquette verte pâle. Le lit et l'armoire sont en bois foncé et le bureau ont été peint en vert. Ils ont presque fini mais ne sont vraiment pas pressé surtout qu'ils ne savent pas comment rentrer, ni quand Dumbledore viendra les chercher.

A suivre…

voilà, la fic touche a sa fin... désolé d'ailleurs pour se court chapitre...


	10. Chapter 10

**Restauration**

Sujet : travaux sous un soleil de plomb et brillante collaboration

Chapitre 9 : cadeau

Ca fait bientôt une année qu'ils ont restauré la ferme. Les vacances d'été approchent à grand pas et leur septième année touche à sa fin. La ferme leur manque. Ils étaient bien là-bas. Même si c'était une punition au départ, ils s'étaient attachés au lieu. Et pas que ça, aux chevaux et aux villageois qu'ils voyaient chaque fois qu'ils allaient acheter du matériel nécessaire à la réparation.

A Poudlard, ils sont devenus inséparables, les quatre et l'annonce de leurs relations en a choqué plus d'un.

C'est le dernier jour de cours. C'est fini après cette journée. Oui c'est la fin de l'école, oui c'est la fin des cours, oui c'est la fin des 7 ans, de Poudlard et toute la merde qui va avec mais c'est aussi la fin de pleins de choses : délires, amitiés, etc… ils ne savent pas si leur amour survivra pendant les vacances, s'ils se reverront…

Ce soir là, au bal, une surprise de taille les attend. En entrant dans la grande salle. Ils se reçoivent pleins de confettis et des ballons volent partout dans la pièce. Ils ne comprennent pas trop ce qu'il se passe. Ils restent les quatre au milieu de la pièce à regarder les ballons voler. Une banderole se déroule. Il est écrit « félicitation ». Ils comprennent de moins en moins. Le directeur s'approche d'eux et leur tend quatre clefs identiques.

- Bravo !

- De quoi ? Demande Drago.

-Hier je suis allé voir la ferme. Elle est irréprochable. Vous avez mérité ce cadeau.

- Quel cadeau ?

- La ferme par dit !

Les quatre garçons sont sur le cul. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à ça. Ils prennent les clefs et courent préparer leurs bagages. Ils ne veulent plus attendre. Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde ils s'en vont à la ferme.

Tous les quatre sont devant à la regarder. Harry est le premier à réagir. Il se dirige vers le pré pour voir Panache qui hennit en le voyant. Drago sourit et met la clef dans la serrure. Il se tourne vers les autres et ouvre la porte. Les quatre ensembles, après avoir attendu le retour d'Harry, entrent.

Le corridor est magnifique, le sol est en marbre blanc et les murs sont blancs également. Ils avaient oublié que c'était si beau. Après s'être décider sur qui aurai quel chambre, ils se rendent au village pour fêter ça. Les villageois sont heureux de les revoirs, ils les saluent et discutent avec eux.

Ca fait maintenant deux ans qu'ils vivent à la ferme. Drago et Harry sont marié, Blaise et Ron se sont fiancés. Ce matin, il fait beau, le soleil brille. Ron et Blaise sont dehors, ils jouent de la guitare, assis sous un arbre. Harry entre dans la ferme, un enfant dans les bras. Il est blond aux yeux verts. Drago sort du salon et se dirige vers eux. Il prend l'enfant dans les bras et le regarde.

- Alors mon poussin ? T'es heureux avec nous ?

- Dit Dray ? Demande Harry. Tu crois que ta sœur (1) sera d'accord de refaire la mère porteuse ? J'ai bien envie que Junior est un frère ou une sœur…

- Je lui demanderai… mais tu crois pas que ça fera beaucoup ? Déjà que Blaise et Ron vont adopter des jumelles…

- Et alors ? C'est grand ici… et j'ai vraiment envie qu'on forme une grande famille. Toi, moi, Blaise, Ron et les enfants.

Drago l'embrasse et sourit.

- Moi aussi, j'ai envie…

Dehors, les notes de musique s'élèvent gracieusement dans l'air pour se perdre dans les nuages…

Fin…

(1) ouais faut bien expliquer la présence de l'enfant

j'éspère que cette fic vous a plût. Bisous et merci d'avoir suivit.


End file.
